Stick with me, my Valentine
by Earthbound-Yusei
Summary: Sequel to 'Sweet Temptation', continuing the relationship between Yusei and Jaden, and Yusei also having some trouble with Jack & Crow. Plus a whole Valentine-themed chapter. Contains yaoi, YuseixJaden


Warnings due: hardcore yaoi. Don't read if you don't like it~

* * *

><p>Yusei arrived back in his own time early in the morning, silently taking his motorbike inside the garage, doing his best to be quiet when rolling up in his sleeping bag. As he lay down, he could clearly remember the touch of skin on skin, the amazing feelings he had experienced, the smell of Jaden that still clung to his clothes…<p>

When Yusei woke up the next morning, Jack and Crow were already out of bed. He was always the first to get up, so this was rather unusual. He had hoped they hadn't noticed him coming back, but one glance at Jack's face when he entered the workplace told him everything. Well, he didn't do anything wrong, even though he wouldn't be telling Jack where he had been. At least not yet.

Crow soon left to deliver packages around New Domino City, which left Jack and Yusei alone. There was obviously some kind of tension in the air, but Yusei decided to ignore it and let Jack be. If he didn't speak, Yusei didn't feel the need to explain himself.

For the rest of the day, Jack seemed to be watching Yusei, whatever he was doing. To be honest, it was getting on his nerves, since Jack normally let him alone, and goofed off on his own, drinking coffee at the coffee shop across the street, driving around, doing nothing in particular. It was weird and annoying to have him around all the time, and even more so because all the time, neither of them spoke more than needed.

This awkward silence from Jack's side, and his obvious spying on Yusei seemed to last for the rest of the week, too. Halfway through the afternoon on Thursday Yusei got sick of it. He threw down his tools and turned to Jack.  
>"I'm going for a drive. Alone."<br>"Like you did last Sunday?"  
>"That's none of your business." Yusei replied sharply. Apparently Jack finally found a way to bring it up. He could've done it before, though.<br>"Where did you go?" Jack asked, coming closer.  
>"Just driving," Yusei answered, grabbing his helmet.<br>"But not alone." Jack reached out and forcefully took hold of Yusei's arm. The black-haired boy avoided his friend's piercing gaze and said nothing.  
>"Who did you have sex with?" Yusei's eyes grew wider, but then he shook his head.<br>"I didn't," he said, trying to sound convincing as he looked into Jack's purple eyes.  
>"Don't fucking lie to me, Yusei," Jack growled. His other hand grabbed Yusei's arm, making Yusei drop his helmet, and he skillfully pinned Yusei against the wall behind him.<p>

"I can tell," Jack whispered to him, "the smell of your clothes when you came back, the way you move…" The blonde inhaled, seeming to enjoy the air. Yusei didn't know what to say, but he felt that this was dangerous. Jack was stronger than him, so if he wanted to get out of there he had to do it fast. Yusei looked up at Jack, not realizing that his defying stare turned his friend on even more.

"Yusei." Jack pressed himself against Yusei, his face awfully close as well. Yusei turned away, hoping that Jack would back down if he refused him.  
>"No, Jack. I can't." His voice sounded soft, nice even. These feelings were true. He could never have sex with Jack or anyone else besides Jaden now. That's how it should be.<br>But Jack didn't move away. Instead, he pressed Yusei harder. It made him groan involuntarily. He could feel a flush appearing on his cheeks. This was not good…

"Stop it," Yusei said, facing Jack again. But Jack wasn't about to let go. He closed his mouth over Yusei's and kissed him. When Jack let go, Yusei gasped. He had to get away from Jack, and fast. But how? He was stuck between Jack and the wall, his hands were above his head, he could hardly move an inch. He let himself fall to the right, forcing Jack to turn to the side with him, which gave him space to kick Jack in the chest. He pulled his arms down, escaping from Jack's loosened grip.

Once he was free, Yusei backed away from his friend, on his guard in case Jack would come after him. He didn't have any place to run away to though, so all he could do was take his Duel Runner and return later.  
>"Don't try that again, Jack," Yusei warned. "You've had your chance, but you blew it. A long time ago. There's someone I love, and it's not you." If Jack couldn't understand these feelings, then their friendship might end here, Yusei thought. He had forgiven Jack for many things already, but more would definitely be too much. Although he didn't want their bond to cut off like that, and no one would probably be able to replace him.<p>

Jack looked at Yusei for a long time, capturing him with his gaze. Jack's face betrayed no other emotion than anger, but even Jack knew what love was. He should know.  
>"Alright." Yusei nodded. It seems the blonde understood.<br>"I hope whoever you love is worth it, if not I'm gonna punch her in the face."  
>"More than worth it, Jack." Yusei smiled a little, both because Jack's reaction was so very like him, and because his friend expected him to have a girlfriend. How wrong he was…<br>Maybe one day he would take Jaden along, and let him meet his friends.

Later that day he really wanted to see Jaden again, but it seemed kind of wrong to leave again after just having that fight with Jack. He did his best to endure, but trying not to think of his lover only had the opposite effect. He remembered everything so well, Jaden's reactions, his face, the colour of his eyes, the softness of his skin, his voice as he moaned…

Well before he knew it, Yusei had a massive hard-on. At first he wanted to let it be, and wait until he would see Jaden again, but then he felt the need grow even more. He cursed as he went to their shower room, undressed himself quickly, and turned on the shower. He loved the feel of hot water on his body. He shivered as he slowly moved his right hand toward his erection, closing his eyes.

As his night with Jaden passed before his mind's eye, he jerked himself off with an intensity that he had never felt before. It had been a while since he had done it in general, but never did it seem so satisfying and yet not nearly enough as it did now. Probably because before doing it with Jaden, he had never really had sex before.

When he came, he moaned, and softly called his lover's name. The thick white fluid got washed away by the running water, disappearing down the drain, almost as if it were never there. Yusei sighed. He felt slightly guilty about it, but then again, didn't any normal guy jerk off regularly? It wasn't wrong, even if you had a lover… or was it? He shook his head, and got out of the shower.

It was still pretty early in the evening, Crow was playing a computergame and Jack was out for a drink, or whatever he did in the evening. Yusei got dressed again, not sure what to do. It was too early to sleep, but he had to do something, just to keep his mind away from directing it's thoughts to Jaden. He went over to Crow and they ended up playing games together until Jack came back, a bit drunk and pissed off about something that he wouldn't tell.

Yusei kept his distance, just to be sure, but Jack made no other efforts to get close to him again. Jack just ordered Crow to make coffee for him, and the orange-haired boy had little choice but to obey. They were used to his bossy behavior, and even though Crow grumbled, he smiled when Jack said the coffee was good. Yusei, who had been sitting near the computer got up and said goodnight.

* * *

><p>The next day, after finishing dinner, Yusei declared that he would be going away that evening. Jack glared at him, but nodded. Crow didn't know about what had happened between them the day before, but as usual he was pretty sharp.<br>"You're not gonna tell us where you go?"  
>"Not yet, Crow, I'm sorry." Crow looked at Yusei for a while, then he also nodded.<br>"Fine." He shrugged as he got up and started cleaning the table.

Yusei could almost feel that his friends were looking at him as he took his motorcycle outside. It hurt to keep secrets from them, but he just wasn't ready yet. And how could he explain falling in love with a guy who lived in the past? It just happened, not like any of them had planned this out.

Yusei said goodbye to Jack and Crow, and left. He drove off until he was at an empty, open road where he could safely get to speed and demand the Crimson Dragon to take him back in time. As always, the sensation of traveling through time caught him by surprise. It was somehow physically tiring, even though the only effort he had to make was 'drive' straight on.

Arriving in Jaden's time always came as a shock, suddenly breathing fresh air again, while being in a totally different location. This time-traveling business worked like a charm by now, since Yusei always arrived at the same place on the island, and at about the same time too, yet, of course, in the past.

He quietly took his bike to the usual hiding place in the forest before walking over to Jaden's dorm room. He got a little nervous as he got closer, feeling his heart beat faster. He gulped and tried to ignore it. He had so been looking forward to seeing Jaden again! No need to be nervous! He swallowed a whole lot of air before knocking at the door.

Jaden opened up, his face unfolding in the brightest smile as he saw Yusei standing there, arms loosely at his sides, beautiful blue eyes gleaming in the last traces of sunlight. Even before Yusei could say hi, Jaden had already wrapped his arms around him, letting his head rest against his shoulder. Yusei softly embraced his friend too, letting his arms rest on Jaden's back.

"You came back," Jaden said, softly, as if he had not believed it would ever happen.  
>"Of course," Yusei answered, gently stroking Jaden's head, which made him want to take off his gloves so his fingers could feel the soft brown hair.<p>

"No one's here now," Jaden said, letting go of Yusei and looking at him with a happy look on his face. Yusei wasn't sure how he should react to that, even though it made his heart flutter.  
>They went inside, where Jaden offered Yusei a drink.<p>

As they sat down, an awkward silence dawned upon them. Yusei felt responsible, since normally Jaden was the one to talk most.  
>"So, eh, how's school going?" Jaden looked up at him and grinned.<br>"Really? It's kinda boring, you know."  
>"Well in fact I don't know," Yusei said, looking at his hands, now without gloves.<br>"I've never been to school, so it's all new to me."

"Oh right… sorry, I forgot," Jaden seemed to be ashamed about it now, so he started talking about classes, his friends, duels and life at the dorm. And the more he talked, the more he seemed to notice that although classes may be boring, school also had its fun parts. And what made it all better was to see Yusei listening to him, sometimes laughing, or commenting on things.

"School doesn't sound so bad," the black-haired boy concluded in the end. Jaden nodded.  
>"If only you could stay here and pose as a student," Jaden said, adding a giggle.<br>"I'm afraid that's never gonna work," Yusei said, although his smile told Jaden that he too would very much enjoy trying out the life of a normal teenager.

"You know what's funny," Jaden started, then waiting for Yusei to show that he was listening.  
>"No…?"<br>"I feel so at ease when I'm with you, it's as if I have no worries in the world."  
>"Strange, I feel a little nervous all the time," Yusei replied with a smile. It was true. He was the type of person to always be on his guard, but now it was worse, in a way. Then again, being so aware of another person gave him a special kind of feeling, some kind of excitement.<p>

"That's too bad," Jaden said, "you should relax a little." Yusei didn't say anything, and Jaden seemed to be thinking.  
>"I know! I can give you a shouldermassage." The brown-haired boy sounded enthusiastic and rolled up his sleeves. Yusei laughed, but let Jaden take off his jacket.<p>

Jaden got behind the older boy and put his hands on his shoulders.  
>"The are quite stiff…" he murmured as he tried to knead the skin. Yusei tried to relax his muscles, but he didn't know how to do it. It felt to him that everything was too connected, as if he would need to relax his entire body. He then tried to focus on what Jaden was doing, just enjoying his warm touch.<p>

He closed his eyes and let a moan escape. Jaden felt his heart skip a beat, and he tried even harder to make the massage better. He also kneaded the muscles of Yusei's neck, which he seemed to like a lot. Jaden couldn't help but smile.  
>"Maybe you need a back-massage too," he said. Yusei turned his head so that he could look at the younger boy.<br>"That would be great," he answered, with an honest tone in his voice.

"Okay." Jaden stopped, giving Yusei the chance to get up, and without the slightest feeling of shame Yusei took off his shirt.  
>"Too bad I don't have any oil," Jaden said, sounding apologetic.<br>"That's fine. I'm sure you can do it without." Yusei moved to the bed and lied down on his belly, arms under his head.

Jaden loved to look at his lover's body. He adored the natural tan and the toned chest and belly, and the lines that ran down his pants were just too sexy. He followed and placed himself on top of Yusei, looking at his back.  
>"You have to put your arms next to you," Jaden said.<br>"Oh." The older boy obeyed, putting his head on the pillow, facing left. It felt a little uncomfortable, but it would do. He could feel the weight of Jaden, sitting on top of his butt and the boy's hands now on his upper back.

Again, Yusei closed his eyes, just enjoying the pressuring touch of Jaden's hands running over his back, warm and soft. Jaden wasn't quite confident in what he was doing, but when he looked at Yusei's face and saw the soft smile and lightly closed eyes, he decided it was at least good enough. He tried to use his weight to put more strength in his massaging moves, since Yusei's muscles seemed tense, too.

"How does it feel?" Jaden asked after a while. Yusei's smile became broader, but he kept his eyes closed.  
>"Good. Should have you do this more often," he said.<br>"Hey, no fair, I want a massage too," the boy replied, sounding disappointed. Yusei opened one eye and tentatively looked at Jaden who was hovering over him.  
>"I never said I wouldn't repay the favour." The way he said it, his voice slightly lower, made Jaden blush a little. He started to look forward to it while he continued to work Yusei's back.<p>

The more he thought about it, the more he actually wanted Yusei to give him a massage too. Not because he was stressed of course, but because he wanted to feel those strong hands on his body, fingers kneading his skin… he sighed at the thought of it.  
>"Yusei… will you give me a massage too?" This time his lover replied immediately.<br>"Sure."

The black-haired boy wanted to get up, but Jaden wouldn't let him yet. First, he took off his jacket and then his shirt, and he lay down, his chest on Yusei's back, his face buried in his neck, sharing their body heat. For a moment they stayed like that, until Jaden got off.  
>Yusei felt a little weak as he let himself roll over and got up. They changed places, Jaden now lying down and Yusei sitting on top of him.<p>

Yusei first rubbed his hands together, making sure they were warm enough to start. He looked at Jaden's face and thought he looked as if he could fall asleep anytime. He started around Jaden's neck area, kneading the skin and muscles underneath, hoping he'd do it right. He wasn't sure what to do, so he copied what he thought Jaden had done with him, and tried out some things of his own, spreading his fingers and drawing circles with each finger, or making fists and just applying pressure while turning a little. At some point Jaden let out a long sigh.

"You like it?"  
>"Hmm, yes," he replied, nuzzling the pillow. Yusei smiled and continued. As he massaged Jaden's lower back, he let his hands glide over the side of his body, upward, and he went back down while caressing his arms. Jaden shivered underneath him.<br>"Yusei…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"N-nothing," Jaden answered quickly. Yusei didn't question him further, but he saw red appear on the boy's cheeks.

Yusei continued, but this time he let his thumbs slip under Jaden's pants, feeling the obvious difference in warmth under the cloth. He smiled as he realized that he somehow liked doing this for Jaden. In any case, he would never get sick of seeing and touching Jaden's naked back. He loved the feel of skin and muscles under his fingers, especially since he usually wore gloves.  
>"Hey, Yusei…" Jaden started to ask something, but stopped. Yusei encouraged him to go on while he still massaged Jaden's back.<br>"Eh, I know this seems random but, that mark on your face… you never told me how you got it." Yusei paused for a moment, recalling the events.  
>"Okay. Storytime." Jaden laughed softly.<p>

"A few years ago, Jack escaped Satellite on his own, taking our first ever Duel Runner and my Stardust Dragon, to go to the City and become King. He succeeded, too, as you know, but I wanted my card back, so I had to go there as well, if I ever wanted it back."  
>"Ugh, I can't believe your best friend ever stole your best monster from you," Jaden said.<br>"There's… a story behind it, but that would take us off-topic too much. Anyway, I used the trash deposit system to get into the City, but Security had found out, and I was caught. Since I was from Satellite, I was treated like a man without rights, like we all were at that time, and I was branded with this identification mark." Yusei touched his mark with his left hand as he remembered how it felt to be deemed a criminal.  
>"So it's an ID?"<br>"Yes, kind of. It contains information about me and my… crimes." Yusei laughed a little as he said it.  
>"The only thing I did was illegally enter the City, but I even spent a short time in prison…" Yusei paused.<br>"And escaped from it." Yusei laughed, because when he thought about it now, he had committed some seemingly serious crimes, even though he never meant to. But Ushio, the guard who was chasing him, had gotten harmed after he failed to secure Yusei, and he put a lot of lives in danger when he dueled the prison caretaker. In the end, everything worked out fine and gradually people with marks found their way into society, without any discrimination.

"Wow…" Jaden seemed impressed by this story. "Yusei… you're a criminal… but you're such a good guy." He turned his head to look at his black-haired friend, his eyes brightly lit.  
>"I think it's kinda hot." Yusei chuckled at this remark, bending over to pinch Jaden's cheek.<br>"Hey," Jaden objected, blushing and rubbing his cheek.

"Put it on my crime list," Yusei suggested with a grin. Jaden nodded.  
>"I will." He pushed himself up on his arms, and when Yusei was about to get off, he just turned around to lie on his back.<br>"Want me to continue?" Yusei asked, drawing a line from Jaden's chest to his belly button with his index finger.  
>Jaden seemed to think about it for a while, then grinned.<p>

"Whatever you want, Yusei," Jaden said, folding his arms under his head, looking relaxed. Yusei smiled.  
>"Alright. I'll do that." The blue-eyed teen bent down over Jaden and kissed him, gently at first, but when Jaden joined in he made the kiss deeper and more greedy. Their mouths open, allowing their tongues to battle each other, making them both run out of breath.<p>

When Yusei let go their lips were all wet and they both panted slightly. Yet he didn't stop to take a break, instead he kissed and licked Jaden in the neck, using his tongue to make Jaden shiver, then moving towards his ears without stopping, licking the earlobe and biting it softly. Jaden moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Yusei's back.  
>"You're so sensitive here," Yusei whispered before biting Jaden's ear a little harder.<br>"Ahh…"

Yusei grinned at Jaden when he moved away from his ears, to tease the next sensitive spot on his body. With the tip of his tongue he flicked over one nipple, while rubbing the other with his fingers.  
>"Y-yusei… hnnn," Jaden wanted to object, but then again, he didn't want Yusei to stop. Yusei just made the teasing a little worse, nibbling on the swollen bud of flesh with his teeth and twisting and pinching the other one.<p>

As he lowered himself a little over his friend, making their groins touch he could feel that Jaden was already quite aroused. Yusei pressed against him a bit harder, making Jaden groan.  
>"Hard already?" Yusei asked, grinding more, bending over to kiss Jaden deeply. The brown-haired boy moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips up to join in the movement.<br>"Ahh, so are you," Jaden breathed. Yusei knew full well that he was, and the longer this continued, the stronger his need became. But he liked to let it build up, teasing Jaden until he would be completely ready and wanting.

Yusei sat up and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and skillfully removed them. Jaden watched, blushing heavily. Next, the blue-eyed teen opened up Jaden's pants and took them off as well, leaving both of them with only their boxers on. Yusei grinned at Jaden as he bent down to bite in Jaden's swollen member through the soft fabric. Jaden moaned loudly.  
>"I know you like to bite me, Jaden, but how does it feel when I bite you?" Jaden didn't get a chance to reply before being bitten again.<br>"Hnnng, feels good," he mumbled.

Next, Yusei took the fabric itself in his mouth and pulled down Jaden's boxers. It didn't work perfectly of course, but Jaden was shaking in anticipation already so Yusei decided to take his time and kept using his mouth to pull the underwear down. Only when it was far enough did he use his hands to take it off completely.

Jaden sighed as he lied down on the bed, completely naked under Yusei's approving eyes.  
>"Hmm, no, let's turn you around," Yusei said, his strong hands pushing Jaden so he rolled over on his belly. Then, Yusei lifted the brown-haired teen's butt, forcing Jaden to sit on his knees, face down.<p>

"H-hey…" Jaden's objection was too weak to be heard and considered. Yusei did not wait any longer. He sucked on his own fingers to make them wet and suddenly inserted the first one, causing Jaden to give a little scream of surprise.

"Y-yusei… so sudden," Jaden gasped as he felt Yusei's finger move inside him. Yusei grinned, although Jaden couldn't see that, and said nothing. Instead, he inserted a second finger, pushing as deep as he could reach. Jaden moaned with both pain and pleasure while the black-haired teen stretched and prepared him inside, pressing his face in the pillow, grabbing the blankets tightly.

Yusei could feel how well Jaden reacted to him, his ass opening up to him as he worked it with less patience than before. He slipped a third finger inside, and moved it around with the other two. Jaden's moans were so addictive, he could listen to them forever. When he thought it was time, he took out his fingers to take off his boxers.

"N-no, don't stop," Jaden pleaded softly, sound dulled by the pillow. Yusei chuckled.  
>"You can do it yourself," he replied, seemingly not caring. Jaden groaned, thought about it and finally extended his right hand towards his own ass. Yusei watched, thinking that it was quite hot to see Jaden try to please himself.<p>

"Hnn…" Jaden tried his best to insert three of his fingers, but by his expression Yusei could tell he needed more.  
>"I can't… do it… like you…" He pulled out his own fingers and faced Yusei.<br>"I want you, Yusei… now…." The taller teen nodded and took off his boxers. Once again, Jaden gulped as he saw the full length of Yusei's erection. It seemed even bigger than last time, threatening and alluring at the same time.

"Okay, Jaden, brace yourself," Yusei warned as he guided his member towards Jaden's insides. Jaden yelped when Yusei first entered him, biting his teeth to endure the pain of penetration. Yusei steadily pushed himself inside, eager but still gentle. When Yusei was finally completely inside, Jaden gasped after holding his breath the entire time.

Yusei held Jaden at his hips, his hands warm on the cool skin, keeping the brown-haired boy in place. Slowly, the elder teen started moving inside his lover. Yusei could feel the heat from inside Jaden warm him up entirely, his face coloured red by his desire for Jaden. He groaned softly as he pushed himself in as deep as possible.  
>"Hnng… ahh…" Jaden's moans fired Yusei up, making him move faster.<p>

Yusei dug his fingers in Jaden's skin, pulling him near whenever he pushed his erection in, hitting Jaden better. The brown-haired boy stifled a scream as Yusei finally found his most sensitive spot. Yusei's sensations were heightened, making him feel so much right now, from the tightness of Jaden's hole all around his shaft to the sound of his moans. Jaden's blushing face, half buried in the pillow was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

For a moment, Yusei closed his eyes, stopped moving and took in some air. Immediately, Jaden objected.  
>"Y-yusei… go on…" The dark blue eyes shot open as Yusei suddenly lifted Jaden's ass up, holding him under his thighs, spreading his legs wider, while at the same time he pushed his erection in again. Jaden couldn't help but scream now, feeling all of Yusei hitting his walls with such power. It overwhelmed him, made tears appear in his eyes and drove him crazy.<p>

"Haaah! Yusei…." Jaden mumbled from his awkward position, "that's… too… much… ohh…" Yusei loved to hear Jaden's voice during sex, it made him incredibly happy. He wanted to give his lover the best experience he could. He could feel his legs starting to hurt from being in the same position, and his arms started to lose strength, but he endured, continuing to bang Jaden with all he had.  
>"Hnng, Jaden," he finally exclaimed as he could tell he was almost ready to cum.<p>

Jaden's reaction was beautiful, short moans indicating that he was about to let go as well.  
>"Yusei… ahh… I'm…" The boy's words died out and were replaced by moans again when Yusei found a way to make small moves, hitting Jaden in his sensitive spot every single time, driving him over the edge and ending his agony at the same time. Jaden shot streams of cum onto the bed, but he didn't care about anything besides the ultimate satisfaction that came over him.<p>

Right after Jaden had lost his load, Yusei came inside Jaden, feeling his own fluids find a way out, making Jaden wet inside. Jaden's ass was so full that when Yusei pumped into him, his freshly released cum already started seeping out. Yusei lowered Jaden, putting him back on the bed, then slowly pulled himself out. Jaden turned over on the bed, lying on his back, panting.

Yusei fell down next to him, exhausted from sex, drops of sweat on his brow, and a thin layer of it on his entire body, making his tanned skin gleam in the light of the room. Both had to catch their breath, so for a while there was no sound other than that of their breathing and huffing. Jaden was the first to react, reaching out to wipe the sweat of Yusei's face.

"You're amazing, Yusei," he whispered, his beautiful brown eyes fixed on Yusei's face. The taller teen smiled at him, happy to hear the compliment.  
>"You make it possible," he said, locking into Jaden's gaze with his own, turning his head to give him a soft kiss.<br>Yusei could still feel his heart beat faster in his chest, and wondered if Jaden's was beating at the same rhythm.  
>He pushed himself up and rested his head on Jaden's chest. Usually it was the other way round, he realized, but only like this could he feel his lover's heartbeat.<p>

"Yusei?"  
>"Hmm?" As Yusei pressed his ear to Jaden's chest, he began to understand why Jaden liked to do this so much. It was warm and comforting, and he could hear the heart beat underneath skin and bone, a heavy thumping that was proof of life.<br>"N-nothing," Jaden said softly, putting his hand on Yusei's hair, feeling happy that Yusei would seek this kind of intimacy. He couldn't help but feel moved, smiling even though a single tear ran down his face to drip on his hair.

Yusei stayed like this for a while, so Jaden had wrapped his arms around his lover. He had a lot of things that he could say, but he didn't know how to express himself very well and so he said nothing of all the words that crossed his mind. Instead, he hoped that Yusei understood him without words. Then Jaden noticed that Yusei's damp skin was starting to feel cool to the touch. He pulled on the blanket that lay under him and put it half over the other.

Yusei looked up, and smiled a thankful smile. Jaden blushed slightly at the sight of this.  
>"I know why you like this now," Yusei whispered.<br>"Oh…" Jaden didn't know what else to say. Finally, Yusei moved away from Jaden's chest, making the boy shiver as his greatest source of warmth disappeared. Jaden didn't want Yusei to leave yet, so he snuggled up to him, hugging him closely.

In the end, Jaden fell asleep next to Yusei, which made the elder teen wonder if he should leave him there or not. In the end he just made sure that they were both covered with blankets and went to sleep as well. He hadn't planned to stay the night, but he couldn't be bothered about it when he was lying in bed next to his lover.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yusei didn't immediately remember that he was still in Jaden's time, and he was confused for a moment. But then he saw Jaden's sleeping face, eyes closed, brown lashes shimmering against his pale skin, his mouth slightly opened as he breathed with the regular rhythm of someone still soundly asleep. It made him smile. He pulled up the blankets and just continued to watch Jaden.<p>

After a while, Jaden twitched, muscles contracting as he was waking up naturally. He sighed, even before opening his eyes, and when he did and met Yusei's dark blue ones, he seemed surprised to see him there, too, but then he smiled.  
>"Good morning," Yusei said, his voice a little rough from being asleep.<br>"Good morning," Jaden replied, getting closer under the blankets to give Yusei a hug. That was the moment when he realized they were both still completely naked, as he somewhat bumped into Yusei's half erected member.

Jaden got a fresh blush on his cheeks, which made Yusei laugh a little.  
>"Sorry," he apologized, smiling.<br>"N-no, it's, eh, okay," Jaden mumbled, feeling his heart go faster. He pressed his head against Yusei's chest and closed his eyes. He was happy Yusei had stayed the night and it felt as if he'd never slept better.  
>"This is the best way to wake up, Yusei," he whispered.<br>"I agree," Yusei replied, as he ran his hand through Jaden's bedhair, and smiled.

They stayed like this for a while, in silence. Finally, Yusei knew he'd have to end it, since he really had to go back to his own time to get his work done. Jaden looked at him with a sad expression when he said that he had to go.  
>"I don't want you to leave," Jaden said softly, hugging Yusei tighter. Yusei sighed and hugged the boy back.<br>"I wish I could stay, really," the elder teen whispered. Jaden nodded.  
>"I know! It's Valentine's day in a few days!" Jaden lifted his head and looked at Yusei, his eyes sparkling.<br>"You have to come over for Valentine's, I'll get you a present!"

Yusei laughed at Jadens enthusiasm. He had never cared much for Valentine's, but now it suddenly seemed like a great idea.  
>"Alright, I'll come. Definitely." He kissed his younger lover deeply before getting out of bed, picking up his clothes that were still just lying around and started to get dressed. Jaden stayed in bed and watched, just enjoying looking at Yusei.<p>

Once the the black-haired teen was done dressing, he went to the bathroom to wash up quickly and spray some deodorant. He should've taken a shower, but decided he'd just take one later. Jaden also showed up in the bathroom, holding his clothes. He put them down, took a new pair of boxers and slowly pulled it oup.  
>"You seem sleepy," Yusei said, pouring tooth paste on Jaden's spare toothbrush.<br>"Hm, no, I'm fine," Jaden replied, "just thinking…" Yusei brushed his teeth, keeping an eye on Jaden as he dressed and brushed his hair.

"Don't you want to eat something before you leave?" Jaden asked when Yusei was ready to go.  
>"No, that's fine. I'll eat when I get back." Jaden nodded, and followed Yusei outside. The taller teen looked around before kissing Jaden one last time.<br>"I'll miss you," he whispered, stroking Jaden's cheek gently.  
>"But you'll be back soon! Don't forget!"<br>"I couldn't if I tried," Yusei said with a smile, "I'm looking forward to it already."

"Me too!" Jaden grinned and poked in Yusei's chest. "It's gonna be awesome."

* * *

><p>Once back in his own time, Yusei felt a slight sting of guilt as he found a note from Crow on the table<em>. It's okay if you leave, but do tell how long you'll be gone. I don't wanna worry over nothing.<em>For some reason, he picked it up, folded it and put it in his pocket. After quickly eating some breakfast, he started working on reparations people had brought in the day before.

At least working helped to keep his mind away from Jaden, although he felt really happy. He whistled a tune, and couldn't stop smiling when he thought of his lover from the past. Nothing can beat this, he thought, not even dueling. Later that day he apologized to Crow and Jack for staying the night without telling them again and promised not to do it anymore. Jack grumbled, but he didn't get angry, and Crow nodded.

Yusei could tell that they both wanted to know where he had gone and why, but he didn't quite know how to explain it to them. They knew the story about Paradox though, so using that as a starting point… he'd think about it for a while and tell them when he felt ready. It also felt as if he missed Jaden less, now that they had arranged to meet again. He had something to look forward to, and time seemed to go much faster as well.

Before he knew it, Valentine's day had come. He was alone at work in the morning, whistling tunes. When the door opened, he expected a customer to bring in something that needed repairing, but instead it was Aki and the twins. He put down his work and walked over to them. Aki took a nicely wrapped box out of the bag she was carrying and handed it over.  
>"This is for you, Yusei," she said, looking away from him, a faint blush on her face.<br>"Thanks," Yusei said as he accepted it. He wasn't sure if he should open it or not, but then Luka also held out a smaller box, wrapped in self-designed paper. He took it and thanked her. She giggled a little.  
>"I think Valentine's is stupid," Lua said, a defiant look on his face, folding his arms.<br>"That's just because you're afraid you won't get any chocolates besides the ones you already got from me and Aki," Luka objected. Yusei laughed. Aki took two other boxes out as well, and put them on top of the ones Yusei was holding already.  
>"These are for Jack and Crow," she said. Yusei nodded, but as he noticed the difference in size between his own and the other two, he realized that these were obligatory gifts, and his wasn't. He felt a little bad about it, unable to return her feelings.<br>"Don't you want to hand them over to them yourself?" Luka asked Aki. The girl shook her head.  
>"No, it's fine like this. Right, Yusei?"<br>"Eh, yeah, sure," he said, not really knowing why he'd have to agree with this. Yusei put the two boxes for his friends on the table and thanked Aki and Luka again.  
>"We've gotta go," Luka said, "I don't want to be late for school." Aki nodded.<br>"See you later, Yusei," she said, finally looking him in the eyes. Yusei just nodded.  
>"Later!" Lua said, as they went out.<p>

He opened Aki's gift and tried the heart-shaped chocolate. It was filled with strawberry-cream and tasted really good. But as he ate it, it was Jaden whom he thought of. He wanted to let Jaden taste it too, he was sure he'd love it. But then again, sharing a Valentine's gift from some else with your lover seemed wrong. He ended up eating the entire thing on his own during the day. Maybe it was for the best, he thought.

Jack came home first, dragging along a paper bag full of chocolates. Yusei chuckled as he saw it, hiding his grin behind his arm. During the day, he himself had gotten a few small obligatory gifts from the landlady and some customers, but nothing as meaningful as Aki's. It seemed all of Jack's haul were confession-chocolates.

Jack put the bag on the table and sighed.  
>"I swear, next year I'll accept only Valentine's noodles. Chocolate! Hah! Why do women give away what they like so much themselves?" Yusei got up and pointed at the pair of boxes on his desk.<br>"Here's another one, from Aki," he said. Jack picked it up and looked at it for a second.  
>"Where's yours?" he asked.<br>"Ate it already," Yusei answered truthfully. Jack stared at him for a while, as if he tried to read his mind, then shrugged and put Aki's chocolate with the rest.  
>"You will help me eat this, Yusei. One every day." Yusei walked over to take a look inside the bag.<br>"Alright then." He returned to his work, while Jack put away the chocolates.

When Crow came home, after giving his Aki's chocolate, Yusei announced that he'd be gone for the evening.  
>"Staying the night?" Crow asked, taking out a pot to start cooking.<br>"Most likely," Yusei replied.  
>"You're still not gonna tell us?" the orange-haired boy turned around and put on an apron to protect his clothes.<br>Yusei stayed silent. "It's kind of…"  
>"So it's not Aki? That was my best and only guess," Crow said, smiling. Jack nodded.<p>

Yusei sighed. Maybe he should just tell them. It was Valentine's Day after all. If they were in shock after hearing the truth, at least they could binge on Jack's chocolates.  
>"Alright, I'll tell you." Yusei stood up, while Crow took vegetables and a cutting board and sat down on the table.<br>"When I went to the past to fight Paradox, there were two other guys, remember?" Yusei felt nervous, he wasn't sure if he should tell them all, or just give a quick overview. Jack nodded, so he continued.  
>"They caught my interest, so I've tried to travel through time after we defeated Paradox, and it worked."<br>"You can still timetravel?" Crow exclaimed, "Do you realize what you can do with that?" Yusei looked his friend in the eyes and nodded.

"I know. And that's exactly why no one should know that I can, and why I shouldn't… try too much." Crow put down his knife, too much impressed or shocked to cut up carrots.  
>"So you went back in time when you were gone," Jack concluded.<br>"Yes. I visited Yugi and Jaden a few times. And then… eh… I fell in love, with Jaden," Yusei said, trying to look his friends in the eyes. Jack's face betrayed much less emotion than Yusei had expected. His mind was racing, wondering if it was a good thing or not. Crow looked down, and back up, seemingly wanting to say something but too unsure about what exactly. The silence was becoming uncomfortable, until Jack suddenly banged his fist on the table.  
>"Fine then!" he yelled, "Do what you want!" He stood up and walked away with big, angry strides, violently closing the door to the bedrooms .<p>

"Jack…" Yusei said softly. Crow looked at him sympathetically.  
>"He'll be alright, Yusei. You know what he's like. I think he took it rather well." The shorter boy smiled and signaled for Yusei to sit down. Now that Jack had broken the silence, Crow felt much more at ease and it had cleared his mind.<br>"You surprised me there," he said, "I didn't expect you to fall for a guy, but hey, anything's possible." Crow shrugged. Yusei nodded. He was happy that Crow didn't judge him, or that his love for another man didn't disgust him. Then again, Crow was a great guy who valued friendship greatly, and Yusei knew he could be trusted completely.  
>"I'm sorry I hid it from you at first," Yusei said. Crow shook his head.<br>"I can understand. But I'm glad to know it now." The orange-haired teen looked at the door Jack had disappeared through.

"I'm fairly certain Jack feels the same way."  
>"Yeah, but it's still more complicated in his case." Yusei could've known Jack would need some time to really accept it all. But in the end, it may just be because Jack was all the more afraid to lose his best friend, even though he would never admit it himself. But both Crow and Yusei knew Jack well enough to know that his tough attitude was a foil. Even when he had become King, what he really wanted was that Yusei would come after him.<p>

"Look, I've gotta go now," Yusei said, getting up. Crow nodded and took up his knife again.  
>"Say goodbye to Jack," the orange-haired teen suggested. Yusei walked over to the door, opened it and told Jack that he'd be leaving. There was no clear answer, just some mumbling. The boy shrugged and went to take his bike outside.<br>"See ya later then," Crow said. Yusei smiled when he noticed Crow was grinning a little.

* * *

><p>The black-haired boy took a deep breath before getting on his bike. He drove until he was alone on the road, and then sped up and disappeared all of a sudden. He had gotten used to it quite a bit, but the sensation still impressed him. As he arrived in the past, right on Academy Island, he felt himself get a little nervous. He hoped Jaden wouldn't be mad at him for being late.<p>

He hurried to the Slifer dorm, and knocked on Jaden's door. It didn't take long before the brunette opened up, smiling widely. Before Yusei got a chance to say anything, Jaden had already caught Yusei in a tight hug.  
>When he let go, Jaden pulled Yusei inside and closed the door.<br>"I've been waiting," Jaden said, smiling.  
>"I can tell…" Yusei said, and when he entered the room he noticed how neat and clean everything was. The bed had fresh sheets, the table was empty except for a burning candle, there were no clothes lying around and all other things were neatly stacked away.<br>"You've done your best," Yusei complimented.  
>"Yeah," Jaden agreed, pulling Yusei's sleeve. "I have a present for you, and I was gonna make something else too, but then I figured…" He didn't finish his sentence, but instead gave Yusei a package that was wrapped in very Valentine-like red paper with hearts on it.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jaden said, an expectant expression on his face. Yusei took the gift, and thanked Jaden with a kiss. The present felt soft underneath the wrapping, so he knew it couldn't be a box of chocolate.  
>He slowly unwrapped it, and put the paper away when he was done. Yusei unfolded the piece of clothing that was inside, discovering that it was an apron.<p>

Yusei glanced at Jaden's wide grin, and thought that there was indeed more to this present than you'd think.  
>"Thanks, Jaden," he said, holding the apron in front of himself.<br>"It's perfect," the brunette said, "it matches your eyecolour perfectly." The fabric was indeed a deep purplish-blue tint, like the evening sky on a sunny winterday.

"Well, I think you should wear it." Yusei shrugged and put it over his head, immediately getting a reaction from his lover.  
>"No no no, not like that." Jaden grinned, coming closer. He pulled on Yusei's jacket, then kissed him deeply and proceeded to take it off. Yusei was a little surprised by Jaden's bold moves, but he kind of liked it. He felt this would be an amazing evening.<p>

"Jaden…" Yusei put his hands on Jaden's shoulders, while the boy proceeded to take off the other's shirt. It got carelessly dropped on the floor, together with the jacket, and then Jaden's hands moved down to unbuckle Yusei's belt.  
>"Wait… you want me to…" Yusei wasn't entirely sure if he understood what Jaden was doing, but the boy looked up at him, begging.<br>"Please, Yusei? I've been thinking about this all day, do you know how painful that has been?" Yusei gulped, feeling his face heat up. He nodded, and comforted Jaden with a smile.  
>"Turn around then. I'll do this part."<p>

Jaden stepped away and turned around. Yusei took off his pants and boxers, shivering a little when he was completely naked. Then he took the apron and put it on tying it with a knot at the back. It was strange to be wearing only an apron. Yusei felt awkward and thought this was kind of embarrassing, but it was Valentine's Day and Jaden seemed to really look forward to it.

"Done," Yusei said, not knowing what to do with his hands. He really felt silly, standing there.  
>Jaden turned around again, and grinned. "You look great, Yusei." The brunette took his lover's hand and pulled him along to the kitchen.<br>"You really want me to cook like this?" Yusei asked, not really liking that idea.  
>"Hmm, not exactly." In the kitchen, Jaden had prepared a few things. There were ingredients and a recipe for chocolate mousse, all ready. Yusei looked at Jaden and smiled.<br>"You've really planned this, haven't you?" He gave Jaden a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
>"Good of me huh," Jaden grinned.<br>"So you're gonna watch while I do all the work?" This made Jaden think.  
>"Uh, no I'll help out," he said, taking the recipe.<p>

Jaden read the instructions and Yusei followed them, and as they were busy, he almost forget that he was only wearing an apron, until Jaden wrapped one arm around his back while Yusei was stirring a mixture around. The black –haired boy got distracted when he felt Jaden's hand on his bare skin, going lower until it rested on his butt. Yusei blushed a little, and it made Jaden grin.  
>"You look really hot like this," he said, looking at Yusei with hungry eyes, groping his ass.<br>Yusei tensed his muscles as Jaden teased him more, biting his lip slightly to try and ignore it, but he couldn't.

"J-jaden, don't…" But his voice lacked power as he was losing his concentration.  
>"But this seems fun," Jaden said, licking Yusei's bare shoulder. Yusei didn't want to give in yet, not until he had at least finished making the chocolate mousse. Although, Jaden was making it harder to keeps his head and hands with what he was doing. The brunette moved to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Yusei, under the apron, pressing himself against him.<p>

Yusei liked the warmth Jaden provided like this, but the boy's hands didn't stay passive for long. Soon enough Jaden's fingers were griping at Yusei's nipples, stroking them, rubbing and pulling. Yusei couldn't help but moan at the wonderful sensations that shot through his body. He was done stirring and the only thing left to do now was pour the chocolate mousse in cups.

Jaden also noticed, so he let go of one nipple to put his finger in the bowl and licked it off.  
>"It's good," he said, sounding a little surprised. He put his finger in again, and held it in front of Yusei's mouth.<br>"Try it," the boy commanded. The elder teen obeyed, reaching out with his tongue, licking the mousse off. Jaden grinned. There was something very erotic about all of this, and Jaden started to feel hot too. But first he had to exploit this situation a little more. Yusei just looked too edible in an apron, and Jaden didn't want him to take it off yet.

Jaden dipped his finger in the chocolate mousse again, and smeared it in his lover's neck.  
>"Hey…" Yusei tried to look behind, but Jaden pressed him forward and licked the sweet treat off, and lapped it until Yusei's neck was clean but wet, then he blew at it making him shiver.<br>"Jaden, what are you planning?" Yusei demanded, his voice regaining strength as he took the mousse and poured it into four separate cups. Jaden chuckled.  
>"C'mon Yusei, don't spoil it. It's a surprise of course."<br>"Alright, but let me put these away first," Yusei replied, taking the cups and put them in the refridgerator.  
>"Ah, not all of them," Jaden objected, taking one. "I need this."<p>

Jaden ate some more of the chocolate mousse with his finger, watching Yusei clean up a little. Yusei noticed.  
>"Jaden, please use a spoon," he commented, opening the drawer to take one out.<br>"I'm not going to eat this," Jaden said with a grin, moving over to close the drawer again. He was standing next to Yusei again, and put the cup away so he could hug his lover and kiss him.

If he pressed himself to Yusei, he could clearly feel a bulge under the apron. It made him want to see more of it, make Yusei moan with pleasure, give him the best present he could. And he couldn't help it but he thought Yusei looked incredibly sexy, the apron covering his front, but not his strong shoulders and part of his chest, his waist accentuated by the way the apron was tied behind his back, and his back, ah, that was the best part. His strong back, slim waist and manly but beautiful ass, his nicely shaped muscular legs, it all seemed so perfect.

"Yusei," Jaden said in a husky voice, rubbing himself against his lover, gliding his hands from behind Yusei's neck over his bare back, all the way down to his butt. Yusei just held Jaden on his waist, and smiled at him, a beautiful blush on his face. Jaden groped Yusei's ass, before letting go and turning around again. It seemed he couldn't easily reach Yusei's chest from the front, so he wrapped his arms around him from the back again, licking the nape of his neck, biting at his collarbone.

Yusei gasped when Jaden bit him, looking for support on the kitchen workplace, leaning on it a little. Jaden grinned and twisted Yusei's nipples without warning, extracting a short, surprised moan from his lips. The brunette enjoyed hearing his lover give in to pleasure. He continued to play with the swollen buds of flesh, making Yusei blush and moan more.

When the taller teen called out his name, Jaden felt it was time to take the next step. He slid his hands from Yusei's chest, downward, caressing his hips, moving inward over his thighs, brushing past his semi-erect member. Yusei tensed under Jaden's touch, holding his breath for a moment. Jaden bit Yusei again, taking hold of his penis at the same time. Jaden started stroking it lightly at first, then with more force.

"Hnng," Yusei was still holding back, Jaden knew. He really wanted nothing more than to change that.  
>"Give in a little, Yusei," Jaden whispered in his ear, "tell me you want it." Yusei turned his face towards Jaden, his eyes gauzed, a beautiful blush on his cheeks.<br>"I… I do."  
>"Hmm?" Jaden urged his lover to say more, working the tip of Yusei's member with his thumb, squeezing it. He wanted to hear it, he wanted to make Yusei lose control.<p>

"Hnng, Jaden, please…" That was already an improvement, so the brunette decided to give him a little more. He moved back in front of Yusei, not letting go of his erection, and bent forward to bite at Yusei's nipples. Even through the sturdy fabric of the apron he could easily find them because they were still hard from excitement.  
>Yusei moaned louder, putting one hand in Jaden's hair. The boy grinned again.<p>

"Yusei…" Jaden scooped up some of the chocolate mousse he had kept, and held it in front of the other's mouth again, while he was still working his erection with his free hand. Seeing Yusei lick it off was even more erotic than he expected. Jaden gulped, suddenly much more aware of his own swollen member. The apron was in the way now, but Jaden wouldn't let Yusei take it off until he was completely done.

"Hold this up," he said, lifting the lower part of the apron, revealing Yusei's hot, throbbing erection. Yusei nodded, and held up the garment, nearly shaking with anticipation. Jaden looked up at his lover and kissed him deeply. When they broke away, Jaden took the cup of chocolate mousse in his hand, scooped up a little and licked it of sensually. Yusei moaned at the sight, his erection twitching slightly.

"Please, Jaden," the taller boy breathed, hardly able to take any more teasing, "do that to me…"  
>The brown-eyed boy grinned. "Oh, I will." He put two fingers in the mousse, taking a mop of it and spread it out on Yusei's member. Even this caused Yusei to moan, although it was probably more because he knew what was coming than because of what happened at the moment.<p>

When he was done covering Yusei with chocolate mousse, Jaden got down on his knees. He licked from the base towards the tip, then took the tip in and sucked at it before letting it go and licking around it, cleaning it with his tongue. Yusei moaned at every touch and gasped when Jaden suddenly took him in as far as he could, and bit down on it before moving up and down the shaft, using his teeth to scrape the surface.  
>"Hnng, Jaden…" The boy swirled his tongue around the top and sucked hard at the tip, now tasting both cum and chocolate.<p>

"You're so yummy, Yusei," Jaden said, reaching out for the chocolate mousse, putting some more on just the tip, then licking it off and sucking at it again. The way his lover moaned over this made him really hot inside, and a little impatient as well. He continued, taking it in again, using his teeth and lips to apply more pressure. He tried to go as far as he could, bobbing up and down as he worked the shaft.

"Hng, ahh… Jaden, I'm…" Yusei's wanting moans spurred Jaden on, really biting at the tip, which made Yusei cry out in pleasurable pain. Jaden moaned into his movements, turned on as well, and soon after Yusei's gasps and moans changed to a higher pitch as he released into Jaden's mouth with multiple quivering shots of cum  
>Jaden let go, cum dripping from his chin and sagged through his legs, sitting on the floor now.<p>

Yusei also dropped down on the floor, all strength momentarily gone from his legs. Jaden panted a little, his face red and his mouth half open. The black-haired teen smiled at the sight of his lover. There were still speckx of chocolate mousse near his mouth, and a shiny trace of cum from the corner of his mouth to his chin.  
>"You look so dirty right now," Yusei said, moving closer, holding Jaden's head under his chin, licking him clean before plunging his tongue inside for a deep kiss.<p>

Jaden grabbed the front of the apron during the kiss, pulling Yusei close. When they let go, both had to catch their breath. The brunette didn't let go, but looked at his lover, his eyes full of lust.  
>"Yusei… I need it too… badly," he begged. Yusei glanced at the bulge in Jaden's trousers and nodded.<br>"You deserve something good," Yusei said, thinking.  
>"You're always good, Yusei," Jaden replied, clinging to him, desire burning him up inside.<br>"But it's Valentine's day," the other objected, "it has to be at least a little special."  
>"You'll figure something out," Jaden said, taking off his jacket.<p>

Yusei reacted by pulling up Jaden's shirt and taking it off as well. Then he got up and held out his hand to pull Jaden up, hugging him closely. Then, Yusei took Jaden's shirt and rolled it up, earning him a questioning look from the brown-haired boy, but he didn't explain what he was doing. Instead, he covered Jaden's eyes with the rolled up fabric and tied it behind his head with the sleeves.

"H-hey…" Jaden was completely blinded now, he couldn't see a thing. Yusei surprised him with a sudden kiss, pulling Jaden's ass close to make their groins touch.  
>"Y-yusei!" The taller teen smirked, taking off the apron, then taking Jaden's hand to guide him back to the room, where he sat down on a chair and lifted Jaden to sit on his lap.<p>

Jaden yelped when Yusei attacked his nipples without warning, licking them with the tip of his tongue, softly nibbling on them, teasing the tender flesh until Jaden nearly begged him to stop.  
>"Ahh… stop teasing," Jaden breathed in between his moans, tugging on Yusei's hair. But Yusei didn't stop, instead he took both members in one hand, his own not yet fully hard again, and started grinding them together, making Jaden gasp.<p>

"N-no… no more… fill me up, Yusei, please," Jadens hands found their way to Yusei's erection, taking over, pumping him at a fast pace, wanting him big and ready to invade his hole. Yusei moaned, feeling his erection grow hard fast under Jaden's touch. He stood up from the chair, lifting Jaden up, causing the boy to cry out in surprise, immediately wrapping his arms around Yusei's neck for support. Yusei took the chance to quickly prepare Jaden a little, pushing two fingers in at once, without much resistance.

"Ahh!" Jaden was caught off guard, and since he couldn't see a thing, he had no idea what Yusei was doing until he felt it. Yusei started scissoring inside Jaden, making him moan in excitement, still holding his lover under his ass. He wondered what to do, or rather, how and where to do it. He glanced at the couch, and grinned. Yusei moved to the couch, putting Jaden down on the armrest, then gently pushing him over, until he was lying on his back, with his butt on the armrest. Jaden let out a soft cry as he got pushed over, since to him it felt like he was going to fall.

"Yusei…" Jaden reached out, Yusei took his hand and squeezed it.  
>"Are you ready?"<br>"Y-yes," Jaden said, pushing his hips higher. Yusei then took Jaden's legs and spread them apart, lifting his ass a little at the same time. Jaden used his legs to lock onto Yusei's shoulders, while Yusei spread his buttcheeks, revealing his stretched hole, pushing against it with his hard member.

Jaden moaned when he felt the head enter him, knowing it would soon be inside him banging against his walls. His lover steadily pushed himself in all the way, and began moving. Soon Yusei noticed that he could reach much deeper if he let Jaden go and bended over him, positioning himself at a straight angle. He needed to support himself on the couch with one hand, while he used the other to take hold of Jaden again.  
>Jaden gasped when he felt Yusei thrust deeply inside of him.<p>

It was a new sensation for him, and it almost scared him how good it felt. Since he couldn't see his lover hovering above him, all his other senses seemed more focused. He felt the warmth of Yusei's hand on his hip better, even the texture of the couch beneath him, and more importantly, he seemed to be more aware of the moves Yusei made inside of him. He could almost feel the shape of Yusei's erection as it went in and out, sending signals of pleasure through his veins.

"Hnngh, Yusei… more," he begged, clenching his fists. The black-haired teen increased his speed, making squelching sounds each time he pushed in, slamming against Jaden. He loved to see Jaden writhe in pleasure underneath him, twisting his body, muscles tense and his erection twitching, dripping with precum.  
>"Ahh… there…," Jaden moaned when he felt Yusei hitting his prostate. Once he had found it, Yusei could easily keep hitting it, making short thrusting movements, making Jaden yelp and gasp with pleasure.<p>

"Hnng, yes, Yusei… ahhh." A long moan announced that the boy was right about to come, and while Yusei kept pushing in at a steady pace, sweating from the effort, Jaden let go and came all over himself. He could feel the hot liquid on his skin, and right after Jaden had finished Yusei came inside of him, wetting him with his essence.  
>Yusei huffed when he was done, wanting to collapse on top of his lover. He pulled out slowly, instantly making Jaden drip from his ass.<p>

"Yusei… that was… amazing," Jaden said, lifting his arms to pull his makeshift blindfold over his head. The taller teen smiled, still too tired out to answer. He pushed himself up, and sat down on the couch, next to where Jaden's head was, and gently touched his face.  
>"It was amazing, Jaden." Yusei moved sideways and bent down, kissing Jaden slowly. When they separated, the brunette laughed.<br>"If I sit up, I'm going to dirty the couch."  
>"Then you should stay where you are," Yusei said, looking down on his lover with a smile.<br>"Or you should clean me up." Jaden grinned, and stretched his arms. Yusei nodded, but didn't move.

"We still have to eat the chocolate mousse," Jaden reminded themselves.  
>"You already had yours." Yusei poked Jaden's cheek, making the boy shake his head.<br>"That wasn't enough," he replied, a wide grin unfolding on his face. It made Yusei chuckle.  
>"Alright then, let's have some. After all, it's Valentine's Day."<p>

Yusei got up, looked around for tissues and used them to wipe the cum off Jaden's belly and ass, then throwing it in the trashcan. Only after having eaten the chocolate mousse did they notice how late it had already become. Suddenly, both felt tired so they decided to go to bed. They got in bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms, satisfied and happy.

* * *

><p>So I was writing a sequal to Sweet Temptation (in a way it's a sequal, yes), and by the time I was halfway I thought I'd write a Valentine's Day themed fic. And so the two melted together as one. :3<br>It became a pretty long fic in the end... Hope you enjoyed it! And please leave a comment if you read it~


End file.
